


I Know My Limits (I Just Choose To Break Them)

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Kink Discovery, Accidental Pissing, I'm Bad At Titles, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Light Masochism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Piss kink, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Reapers, Wetting, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, good boyfriends, having a body is weird, kravitz is a sub you can't change my mind, the briefest mention of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Kravitz is stubborn when he's having a night in with Taako. Maybe he's into embarrassing himself.--Kravitz omorashi ft Taako being Concerned About His Boyfriend.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	I Know My Limits (I Just Choose To Break Them)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is SEVERELY lacking in omorashi content, and,,, you know what they say about wanting something done right.

Kravitz hasn’t spent this long in his physical construct in ages. He’s actually not sure if he  _ ever _ spent this long in his physical construct. It’s not as if he’s forgotten the functions of his body. He remembers how to eat, drink, and breath. There’s just one tiny problem. 

Since he was spending more and more time in his construct he noticed the one thing that he didn’t really think about. He drank a beverage and where in the past he would dissipate his body before it had any consequences, now he stuck around. It was a bother, but usually he would have a chance to  _ relieve _ himself eventually, whether by traditional means or just by needing to retreat to one of his other forms. But… The thing was, he didn’t want to interrupt his dates with Taako.

Kravitz sits with Taako on their couch. Taako had declared tonight a movie night, and they had settled in with some booze and snacks. Kravitz had been enjoying himself until he realized that he had to pee. Now he was just sort of uncomfortable. 

He wants to stay with Taako, he loves the way Taako snarks at the movies or bursts into laughter at them. He doesn’t want to miss a thing. He leans over and kisses Taako. 

Taako smiles at him, taking his hand. Kravitz shifts his legs to press them together. They keep watching and Taako continues to interject about the things he thinks are stupid in the movie, and Kravitz is helplessly fond.

He doesn’t notice how much he’s shifting around until Taako looks at him curiously. 

“You okay, bubbelah?” he asks.

Kravitz feels his face heat. “I’m alright,” he answers and makes a conscious effort to stop moving so much.

Taako raises an eyebrow before the movie catches his attention again. Kravitz settles with his legs crossed at the ankle. He can’t help fidgeting with the hem of his shirt a bit. He’ll just have to go after this movie. He can wait, right?

The movie is taking so  _ long _ though. Kravitz feels childish, trying not to squirm like this. He really can’t ignore it at this point. His bladder feels so  _ full _ . He shifts his thighs, squeezing them together and fidgets with his sleeve. 

“I can’t believe they- Babe?”

Kravitz looks up at Taako, trying not to show his desperation. “Yeah?”

Taako frowns. “You look like someone stabbed you, what’s wrong?”

“I’m…” Kravitz tries to find some excuse. He can’t just tell Taako that he needs to pee, that would be mortifying. “Sore, um, from… a bounty the other day.” 

Taako raises one eyebrow. “Aren’t you a bard, babe? You’ve got healing spells.”

_ Fuck.  _ “I’m not actually hurt, just…” He squirms uncomfortably.  _ Goddess, when will this movie end? _

Taako is silent for a long moment, the movie droning on in the background. “Why are you lying to me, Krav?”

Kravitz freezes for a second, then starts squirming again. “Taako, I- I-”

Taako looks him up and down. “Do you have to piss?”

Kravitz buries his face in his hands, rocking back and forth a bit. “I didn’t want to interrupt…”

“It’s Fantasy Netflix, babe, we can pause it,” Taako reminds him.

“Don’t- I can wait, it’s not that urgent.” Kravitz crosses his legs in the other direction. 

Taako stares at him for a moment, then shrugs. “If you say so?”

Kravitz lets out a shaky sigh. He’s not sure at this point why he’s still sitting here, but now that he’s insisted, he feels like he  _ has  _ to make it until the end of the movie. It’s so embarrassing that Taako knows now, and the way Taako looked concerned for him makes it even worse.

Taako had looked at him in a way that said ‘ _ I’m pretty sure you’re going to piss yourself, why are you doing this?’. _ He crosses his legs a little tighter. He’s not going to wet himself. He can’t let Taako see him like that. 

The movie feels like it’s lasting forever. He’s pretty sure it has to end soon, but Kravitz is more on edge every second. He slips a hand down to grab himself. Taako looks at him sideways. 

“You sure you don’t want me to pause it, babe?”

Kravitz’s face burns. “I’m fine, Taako. I’m not- I’m not some kid, I know my limits.” Which, okay, he  _ is _ pushing those limits quite a bit, but that isn’t the point.

Taako gives him a look, and this time it says  _ ‘I don’t believe you one bit, and it’s ridiculous you’re keeping this up’ _ . 

Kravitz turns away pointedly. 

“Babe, you can’t be comfortable like this, why don’t you just go?” Taako asks, sounding genuinely curious, but also worried.

“I-” Kravitz cuts himself off with a hiss as he tenses against a particularly strong urge. “I can  _ wait. _ ”

“Krav, you’re gonna, like, piss yourself,” Taako says.

Kravitz lets out a small whine. “Taako, I’m not- I can hold it.”

“Why?”

Kravitz squeezes himself a little harder. “I- it’s  _ rude _ , I- I- I’m  _ embarrassed. _ ”

“Babe, I’m not gonna judge you for needing to piss. We’re home, who cares about manners?” Taako puts a hand on Kravitz’s shoulder. “Plus, wouldn’t that make, uh, what you’re doing here rude too?”

Kravitz closes his eyes tight, hunching over for a moment. “I… Taako, I don’t think I can get up without…”

“Oh, shit,” Taako responds. “Uh, uh, let me help you up?” Taako stands up and offers a hand.

Kravitz shakes his head, grabbing himself with both hands now. “I can’t- Taako, I’m not gonna make it.”

Taako frowns. “C’mon babe, you have to try.” He grabs Kravitz’s arm and pulls, forcing Kravitz into an (awkward) upright position. 

Kravitz lets out a little gasp, squeezing harder. “I-I can’t-”

“C’mon, Kravy, it’s not that far,” Taako says, pulling gentler this time. 

Kravitz shuffles forward a bit before feeling the fabric of his pants grow damp.  _ Oh Goddess, I’m going to wet myself in front of him. _ “Taako, don’t- please, don’t look.”

“Krav, are you…?”

Kravitz whimpers as his muscles suddenly give out. Urine soaks through his pants and flows down his legs, collecting in a puddle on the wood flooring. The relief is thoroughly overwhelmed by shame. He manages to stop after what feels like  _ eons. _ “Taako, I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, babe, I just wish you hadn’t pushed yourself like that,” Taako responds, cutting him off. 

“I- I should have been able to wait, I didn’t- I don’t- I’m sorry.” 

“What do you want me to say, babe? I’m not mad at you or anything, Krav.” Taako tilts his head, concerned.

Kravitz chews at his lip. “I…”

“Really, babe, it’s fine, I was just worried about you.”

“You thought I wouldn’t be able to hold it,” Kravitz states, shifting his weight. The urine is starting to cool against his skin and it’s uncomfortable and embarrassing, but he can’t bring himself to move yet.

Taako looks at him, confused. “Yeah? And I was right, too, so… what about it?”

Kravitz looks down. “I just- I feel weird.”

“Weird how? ‘Cause I would feel  _ weird _ if I pissed myself too.”

Kravitz takes stock of his body and emotions. He’s definitely embarrassed, he still needs to pee a bit, and he’s…  _ nope, nope, nope this is not a thing _ . He must make a face, because Taako gives a gentle hum.

“What do you need, babe?”

From anyway he looks at it, he probably needs a shower and new clothes. But… he sort of doesn’t want to do those things yet, and that quickly leads back into some feelings he’s avoiding about the situation. “Can I- Will you hug me?” Kravitz asks, because that’s the one thing he can decide on right now.

Taako takes a step closer and hugs him gently. “We need to get you cleaned up, Kravy,” he says when he pulls back. 

Kravitz chews his lip, nodding slightly.

Kravitz sits in the bath, and Taako is perched on the side of the tub, gently playing with his hair. Kravitz keeps thinking about his… accident, trying not to come to the obvious conclusion about his actions. 

“Copper for your thoughts?” Taako asks.

Kravitz sighs. “I’m thinking about…” he can’t bring himself to name it outloud. “I feel like I was…”

“You don’t  _ have _ to tell me, babe.”

Kravitz shakes his head. “I was so embarrassed, and… Well.” He pauses, looks up at Taako for a moment, then back down. “We both know I’m a bit of a masochist at times,” he mutters.

Taako stills. 

“I’m ridiculous, aren’t I?” Kravitz asks.

“So… You’ve got a thing for pissing yourself?”

Kravitz groans, covering his face. “I guess so?”

“Still not judging you, babe,” Taako assures him.

“I- I just… I think it’s the, um, humiliation part…” Kravitz mumbles. 

Taako resumes playing with Kravitz’s hair. “We’ll have to do something with that.”

Kravitz gives him a small smile. “I love you, Taako.”

“Love you too, babe.” Taako leans over and kisses him. 


End file.
